


Купальська ніч

by mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, Starfleet Academy
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звісно, про квітку папороті усім розповів Чехов. Але піти на її пошуки усіх підбив Джим Кірк.</p><p>Попередження: АУ! Автор забив на деякі моменти канону, тому увесь наш екіпаж потоваришував іще за часів навчання та шикарно проводив час разом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Купальська ніч

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості [“Чумацький Шлях – 2015” ](http://ukrtrek.diary.ru/).

На дворі був розпал літа. Кампус Академії Зоряного Флоту не спав другий тиждень поспіль – хтось готувався до складання іспитів, а хтось вже радісно святкував пройдешні випробування.

У їхній різноманітній компанії майже всі вже відпрацювали академічну панщину – лишався тільки Кобаяші-Мару для Кірка (готуватися до якого вже втретє поспіль Джим навіть і не думав) та іспит із ксенохірургії у Маккоя. Добрий лікар лаявся останніми словами, коли виставляв галасливий екіпаж майбутнього капітана Кірка із кімнати, що її мав нещастя ділити із Джимом.

Джим, Скотті, Сулу, Чехов та Ухура із Гейлою, що приєдналися до них після довгих умовлянь під вікнами дівчачого гуртожитку, влаштувалися на травичці попід одним із дерев. Дерево було частиною невеличкого лісочку, що розкинувсь на одному із пагорбів Сан-Франциско, і звідки відкривався пречудовий огляд на місто. Кадети перемовлялися, шуткували та ліниво споглядали розсип вогників унизу.

– А коли я вчився у школі, ми кожного літа у цей час святкували Івана Купала, – сказав Паша, закинувши руки за голову і бездумно дивлячись на небо. Зірок було не видно – вогні міста заполонили собою усю видиму далечінь.

– Це що таке? – ліниво запитала Гейла, зручніше влаштовуючи голову на джимових колінах.

– Це таке літнє свято, що дійшло до нас із давніх-давніх віків. Ще із дохристиянської ери, коли наші пращури чи то богів вшановували, чи то просто свят їм у житті не вистачало. Тоді молодь збиралась навколо великого багаття, водила хороводи, а потім стрибала через нього.

– Навіщо? – здивувався Джим.

– Це було одним із способів показати свою спритність та пройти очищення чи щось таке, – махнув рукою Паша. – А дівчата звивали вінки та пускали течією. Хлопці їх ловили і так парувалися на усю ніч для пошуків квіту папороті.

– Чого? – підвівся на ліктях Хікару.

– Квіту папороті. Магічної квітки, що приносила кохання, вдачу та щастя.

– Папороть не квітне, – категорично вимовив Сулу.

– То може якась твоя суліанська папороть і не квітне! А наша папороть квітне кожної Купальської ночі! – втрапив у сварку Чехов.

– Ой, та облиште, – перервав їх Скотті, що до того тихенько сидів, споглядаючи закоханими очима Ухуру. – Я знаю, що на цю ніч у нас у Шотландії зазвичай збирають звіробій та наперстянку, а не якусь там папороть. То от я можу вам достаменно заявити, що вони квітнуть.

Сулу підтвердив:

– Вони квітнуть із червня по самісінький серпень.

Паша із запалом підхопився на коліна:

– Саме! Вони квітнуть усе літо. А папороть – лишень одну ніч на рік! Лише в Купальську ніч на папороті серед ночі розцвітала чарівна вогняна квітка щастя, – запально вимовив Паша. – Хто її зірве, той усе на світі знатиме, дістане без труднощів усі скарби, матиме чудодійну силу робити все тією рукою, яка зірвала квітку щастя. Той щасливець причарує найкращу дівчину, матиме найвищий урожай, не боятиметься лихих сил.

– То все, Павле, казочки, – махнув рукою Хікару. – Жодна із квіток, що квітне у помірному регіоні, відкіля родом ти та оті твої казки, не має флуоресценту у своєму складі. Сяяти там точно нічого не може.

– Достобіса не може! Воно сяє!

– Хлопаки, брейк, – сказав Кірк. – Як хочете, можемо піти і пошукати папороті.

– Блукати вночі по лісі у вашій компанії? – скептично запитала Ухура. – Не той вид приємного відпочинку, котрий мені хотілося б отримати.

– Чому? – вдавано засмутився Джим, нагороджуючи Ухуру одним із своїх найкращих цуценячих поглядів. – Тільки не кажи мені, що ніколи не мріяла погуляти з таким пречудовим легінем, як я, під зірками!

Скептичний погляд, що його отримав Кірк у відповідь, був аж занадто красномовним:

– І не мрій, Кірк. Навіть коли ти знайдеш цю квітку, причарувати мене не вдасться.

Усі розсміялися, а Кірк реготав більше за всіх.

– Люба, ти вбиваєш мене.

– Ні, дійсно, ходімо! – підхопилася Гейла. – Ваші людські легенди завжди такі незвичайні! – вона подивилася на Ухуру.

– Ой, ну ходімо! – не витримала та, підводячись слідом за подругою. Хлопцям після цього не лишалось нічого іншого, як наслідувати їхній приклад.

Лісочку довкола них кадетам вистачило лише на півтори години блукання, після чого Сулу сказав, що точно знає, де росте папороть. На той момент азарт вже охопив усіх учасників експедиції, то ж пропозицію вломитися до теплиць Зорефлотської Академії екіпаж сприйняв із неабияким ентузіазмом. А те, що годинник вказував на початок четвертої ночі, лише більше розохотило кадетів.

Справніше за всіх крізь відкриту квартирку теплиці просунулися Ухура із Чеховим. Кілька хвилин по тому двері відчинилися, пускаючи усередину решту їхньої банди.

– Я й не знав, що у нас є теплиці! – голосно прошепотів Скотті.

– Коли б ти виходив інколи зі своєї лабораторії, ти б взагалі здивувався світу навколо, – фиркнула Гейла.

– Тихіше, – сказав Кірк. – Все ж таки ніч надворі.

– Кадет Кірк правий, – пролунав сторонній голос у теплиці. – Надворі ніч, а ви не маєте доступу до цієї частини Академії, особливо о цій годині.

Всі злякано принишкли, а потім повільно розвернулися на голос. У кінці алеї височила сумнозвісно відома всім кадетам фігура професора Спока.

– Доброго вечора, професоре, – першим знайшовся Кірк, розпрямивши плечі та розплившись у посмішці. – А ми тут із дослідницькою місією!

Професор підвів брову, підбадьорюючи Кірка продовжувати. Той мовчки дивився у відповідь.

– Ви ж бачите, ми шукаємо квіт папороті, – виступивши уперед, ризикнув узяти на себе відповідальність Чехов. – І ми подумали...

– Папороть не квітне, – відказав професор. – Мені здавалося, що подібні базові знання людям надаються під час шкільної освіти.

– А я казав! – вигукнув Сулу, плескаючи Скотті по витягнутій руці. Ухура лише закотила очі. Вона терпіти не могла хлопчаче зухвальство. Але більше за те вона не любила потрапляти у подібні незручні ситуації.

– Професоре, – сказала вона. – Вибачте за втручання...

– Так, вибачте, – урвав її Кірк. – Можна ми просто подивимося на папороть та тихесенько підемо своїм шляхом? Наче ви нас тут і не бачили?

На незворушному обличчі професора промайнуло щось на кшталт подиву. Нелогічність поведінки людських створінь, попри кілька років, проведених в осередку їх природних, так би мовити, умов проживання, до сих пір ставила його у глухий кут.

– Кадете Кірк, назвіть мені хоча б одну причину, через яку я маю відпустити вас, навіть не призначивши дисциплінарного покарання?

– Ми вас дуже попрохаємо? – посмішкою, що її подарував професору Кірк, можна було розтоплювати айсберги.

Професор ворухнувся, наче хотів щось сказати. Потім обвів поглядом кадетів, котрі вишикувались перед ним наче на плацу.

– У вас є п'ять хвилин на те, щоб залишити це приміщення, – нарешті вимовив він. – Якщо ви пiдете тією алеєю, – він вказав рукою наліво, – то пройдете як раз повз папороть.

Кадети пожвавились, полегшено зітхнувши і хутко поспішили у вказаному напрямку. Жоден із них не зрозумів, із якого дива професор так подобрішав, проте упускати таку можливість було б дійсно дурницею.

– Кадете Кірк, – покликав професор Джима, коли всі інші вже пройшли повз нього. – Маю нагадати вам, що ваша третя спроба проходження тесту Кобаяші Мару вже за одинадцять годин, дванадцять хвилин та сорок три секунди. І щось підказує мені, що із такою підготовкою до цього іспиту ви знову зазнаєте невдачі.

– О, – Кірк зухвало посміхнувся, – не переймайтеся через це, професоре. Готовий закластися, що я вас здивую.

Професор Спок деякий час задумливо дивився на кадета, потім відповів:

– Я чекатиму.

Кірк розвернувся і побіг услід друзям. Наткнувся він на них біля галявини, що була укрита сяючими червоними квітами.

– А я казав! Казав, що папороть квітне! – стрибав від захвату Чехов.

Сулу зневірено дивився на галявину, наче вона зрадила його, Скотті поруч зачаровано розглядав червоні квіти. Гейла радісно плескала у долоні, Кірк сміявся і пропонував Ухурі зірвати одну квітку на двох.

А професор Спок, котрий своїм вулканським слухом чув усе, що коїться у теплиці, посміхнувся. Він вирішив не розчаровувати кадетів звісткою про те, що його останній експеримент із прищеплення вулканських квітів на земні рослини нарешті приніс свої результати.


End file.
